Missing
by Jaden-the-J3A-Greenbrier-614
Summary: Jaden Penn and his wife Serena along with their three daughters were on a peaceful train ride through the Canada. Then, everything changed when their train was hit head on by an out of control freight which lands Serena and her three daughters in the hospital. Where did Jaden end up after the crash? You'll have to read to find out. Rated M for Profanity and Certain Situations
1. Dark Awakening

Dark Awakening

Characters

 _The Penn Family_

Jaden Penn — 29 Years Old

Serena Penn — 28 Years Old

Charlotte Dunois Penn – 3 Years Old

Jazmine Cecilia Penn – 2 Years Old

Rosa Mei Penn – 6 Months old

(From Serena Penn's perspective)

I woke up in a hospital bed in the Hinton Memorial Hospital with a broken leg, three broken ribs, and a fractured wrist. I do have many more injuries but I'm not sure of what they are. Charlotte, Jazmine, and Rosa were in their own smaller hospital beds next to mine. They were sleeping soundly as they weren't as injured as I was. I then noticed that Jaden's sister, two younger brothers, and parents were in the room along with my mom and best friends, Cindy and Mei.

The doctor walked in, "You're awake. That's great to see you're awake after being here for eight days." he then begins to read the list of my injuries. "A probable concussion, shattered collarbone, four broken ribs, a broken right leg, and fractured left wrist."

I wasn't in for any of his bullshit right now, but I let him finish speaking before asking him. "Thanks Doc. but can you tell me if you have a Jaden Penn here?" Doctor Jones shook his head and left.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" my mom asked

"I'm fine mom but where's Jaden?" Everyone goes silent and I knew that I wasn't going to get a straight answer so I decided to ask an obvious question. "What happened to us?"

"You guys were in a terrible train wreck." Jaden's sister named Jordan says while walking over to my bed. "Your train was his head on by a freight train that didn't heed its sigals. It was a good thing Jaden got y'alls tickets for the second section of the train or none of you would be here right now." she finishes and gives me a smile.

"Where is Jaden?" I asked as everyone goes silent once again and I knew I couldn't hold in the anger any longer. "WHERE THE FUCK IS JADEN? ARE YOU PEOPLE EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Jaden wasn't found in any of the wreckage so he might still be alive but _where_ he ended up is the main question." Mei said camly.

"Can you tell us what happened to y'selves before ya blacked out?" Cindy asked

 _I remember everything that happened up until I blacked out._

 _It was February 8, 2024, day two since my husband Jaden had suggested that we take our three children on a multi-day train ride for a vacation so we could get away from the city life and travel through the Canadian Wilderness by rail. Jaden had purchased us tickets for us to ride the "Ultra Dome" coaches and sleep in the family sleepers. Our children, Charlotte, Jazmine, and Rosa, along with Jaden and I were standing on the open-air platform on the lower level of our coach which was the last car on the second section of the train which had been coupled to the first. My honey-blonde hair flowed in the breeze as we rode along through the breathtaking wilderness. I couldn't help but laugh as Jaden stood there with an emotionless face and his wild and slightly tamed afro was swaying side-to-side in the wind. The kids said they were getting hungry as were Jaden and I. We took the opportunity to head to the dining car for dinner._

 _It was 8:19pm when Jaden brought us to the Dome Dining Car for dinner. We ate the Salisbury Steak meal while the kids ate the chicken finger meal. For dessert, both Jaden and I had a slice of Double Chocolate Cookies N' Cream pie with whipped cream on top, Charlotte and Jazmine had vanilla pudding while Jaden and I fed Rosa a cup of her favorite blue-rasberry Jello._

 _At 9:00pm, we went to our sleeping car to get ready for bed. I helped Charlotte and Jazmine into their pajamas as Jaden changed Rosa and dressed her in her Ladybug onesie. Once I got Charlotte and Jazmine into their shared berth, Jaden walked in holding Rosa who had clinged tightly onto his sleep shirt. "Good night my little shooting stars. I love you." he said while kissing them both on the forehead. I gave them a kiss goodnight too and Jaden and I left with Rosa who was still clinging to Jaden's shirt._

 _I laid down on our shared bed and Jaden did the same a few minutes later. "Alright Rosa," I said trying to pull her off Jaden, "Let's lay you down between us." She kept her grip on his shirt and he told me that she was fine and she could stay where she was comfortable._

 _We slept until we heard the "Good Morning" announcement. Jaden told us that he'd bring our breakfast to us. He walked out of our car at 8:20am and at 8:23am, disaster struck. I heard a crash and then a bang, as well as a metal screeching sound as I felt our sleeper slam into the one in front of it. As Jaden showed me what to do in that kind of situation, I grabbed the kids and shielded them from the impacts as the coach started to derail and turn over on its side. "Honey, please be alright." I said as my head hit the wall._ _That's when I blacked out._

"That's all I can remember." I sad while starting to cry. "I hope he's alive and alright."

"My poor Baby." my Mom said while hugging me softly. "Knowing how tough he is, he's sure to be alive."

"We'll find him if it's the last thing we do, Serena." Jordan said.


	2. ScatteredTragic Memories

**Chapter Two: Scattered/Tragic Memories**

 _Warning: Reader Discretion is Advised as this Chapter contains graphic and extremely saddening scenes_

(Serena's POV)

 _After three_ days of being stuck in the hospital, the kids and I were free to go home. My mom took us to our house in Edmonton, Alberta. Mei and Cindy said they would stay to help me out in Jaden's absence. It felt odd not having Jaden around. He usually does some of the cooking and bathing Rosa as well as training the kids on his punching bag in the workout room next to his train room but with him absent, it felt empty.

"Girl, how did a bombshell like yourself get a guy, who won't even smile, like Jaden?" Cindy asked

"I was wondering that too. Is there a reason behind him not smiling?" Mei also asked.

I sighed as I thought of the sad story of his ex-girlfriend Natsuki. "He doesn't smile often because of what happened while he was studying abroad at a college in Japan."

 _Mei and Cindy had set Jazmine and Charlotte in their room for a nap while Rosa napped in her swing next to Cindy, Mei and me._

"What happened?" Mei and Cindy asked.

"I'll tell you the story." I replied as they moved closer. "Before Jaden met me, he was in Japan studying abroad, like I was. He had joined a literary club and was the only boy in the club. There were four girls in the club before he joined. Their names were, Yi-Lin, Layla, Autumn, and QingZhou. Autumn, in his home room class (who's cheerful most of the time) had convinced him to join. Autumn had been stressed a lot lately at the time. Skipping to the day of the festival, the club president asked Jaden to go get her from her house. Jaden had known her long enough that she told him to come on inside if need be. He walked in and knocked on the door and heard no answer. Fearing the worst or walking on her, Jaden opens the door and sees her holding a noose. He gives her a hug and takes her to the hospital and notifies her parents. He waited outside the door when he sees a nurse helping another one of his classmates, Layla from his japanese class, inside who was battered and bruised. She saw him and bolted out of the hospital. The nurse looks at Jaden and begins to question him. He informed Yi-Lin and QingZhou on the situation and accompanied Sayori home to the relief of her parents." I said stopping for a brief period.

"Jesus Christ." Mei said in shock.

"He went through all that?" Cindy asked

"It gets worse I'm afraid." I added. Shall I continue?

They nodded.

"Yi-Lin had told Jaden something about Layla's father not feeding her and abusing her. QingZhou had shown him where Layla and her father lived. He decided to go and check on her at 11pm that night when her father left the house to do whatever it was that he does in the evenings. He went up to the door and Layla opened the door and led him upstairs to her room. She was extremely drunk and attempted to OD too, so Jaden decided to let Layla move into his apartment for a while. The two started dating the next day. He stuck back into her house and retrieved her clothing and other things she needed for her everyday use. About a month later, Layla's father came to get her a take her home. Jaden decided to go that night after her dad left to make sure she was alright. He arrived near the house as Layla's dad plowed through the closed gate."

"I don't like where this is going." Mei said quietly.

"Neither do I." Cindy added.

I took a deep breath and continued the story. "He entered the house with a key she had a locksmith make for him. Jaden went to the door of her room, knocked his usual way, and called her name. Fearing something was wrong he opened the door only to see Layla hanging from a hangman's noose, dead. He called the authorities and they left to go find Layla's dad. The paramedics told him that she was gone, and they couldn't do anything about it. He walked home to his apartment passing Autumn, who was standing outside her house, worried about him. He went inside, went to bed and stayed in there for two days sobbing. When the day of her funeral came and had gone, Jaden felt worse for not being able to be there to protect Layla from her father. The girls came to check on him and he went back to bed, so he'd be ready for school in the morning. The next day, after their classes, Yi-Lin found Jaden in the Literature Club room under the window where he and Layla would sit and read a book out of the "Spice and Wolf" Series. It was evident that he had been crying again. He then sat the poem he wrote on the desk and ran off the campus and to the lake."

"What did the end of his poem say?" Cindy asked.

I go to the bookcase, chose scrapbook number three and opened it up to page 32 to find the poem.

\--

 _" **The Nightmare Continues**._"

 _Day and night, there's no respite,_

 _I can't bear to think of a life,_

 _Without you..._

 _My heart begs, pleads, screams for death._

 _And I'm too weak to resist._

 _I must heed its call._

 _It's time to confront my fears,_

 _And face the heights,_

 _I'll fly free,_

 _For the first and last time."_

 _And maybe, just maybe,_

 _I'll end up in a world,_

 _Where dreams do come true,_

 _Where hopes don't crash and burn._

 _Maybe, just maybe,_

 _I'll end up in a world,_

 _Where I can be with you._

 _I will see you in the next life."_

\--

"I know that he was traumatized and saddened after seeing that Layla was dead, but why did he run to the lake of all places?" Mei asked as she was confused.

Cindy then spoke as she realized what the final few lines of the meant. "Girl, you mean?"

I nodded in response. "He was thinking on ending his life, so he could be with her."

"Arceus have mercy. When do you come into the story?" Mei asked.

"This is where I come into the story." I replied

"I was walking through the park beside the lake when I saw Yi-Lin sitting on the ground crying. She told me that Jaden jumped into the lake. I immediately dove in and pulled him, who was unconscious, out of the water and carried him to the hospital where I found out that it would be at least 3 days before he woke up."

"I remained there and notified our teachers of the situation and they rushed over to see if he was alright. I said I'd be staying here with him, so he'll see someone he knows whenever he wakes up. The doctor told me to talk to him even though he might not be able to hear me."

"What did you say to him while he was unconscious?" Mei asked.

I smiled. "I mainly told him about my days in school and about my family. On the third day, I told him that I wanted to be there for him whenever he needed me for support."

"That's so sweet, Serena." Cindy said smiling.

"Then came the funny part." I said to Mei and Cindy's surprise.

"Eh?" Mei asked. "What's funny about that situation at that point?"

"A couple of minutes after I said that I wanted to be there for him whenever he needed me, I walked over to the window and cried silently fearing he wouldn't wake up, I heard a deep voice say my name."

"Serena?" Jaden said laying on the hospital bed with his eyes barely open. "You really mean that?"

"Jaden, you're finally awake." I said tears forming in my eyes. "Yes. Yes, I did mean what said."

"I walked over to him and gave him a hug to the aww of the Doctor and our teachers and apartment manager who were standing in the doorway. The doctor told me to stay and watch over him that night and when they released him the next evening."

Cindy started laughing at this. "I suppose the y'all two's teachers and apartment manager suggested that you move in with him to make sure he's alright too."

"Yep. That's close to what happened." I said while giving a slight chuckle. "Apparently, the doctor told our teachers and apartment manager that he wanted me to watch over Jaden and they formed a plan where they'd move both of our possessions to a larger apartment, so we wouldn't have to worry about the two of us being in either of our small apartments."

"That was a smart idea." Mei added.

"Sure was." I added. "When they released Jaden the next day, we went to lunch and then the teachers lead us to our apartment which surprised us since we didn't go to either of our old ones."

"We were surprised definitely surprised when we stopped outside one of the fancier apartment."

"This isn't my apartment." Jaden said in confusion.

"This isn't my apartment neither." I added.

"This is your new apartment that you two will share since Dr. Jones said for Serena to keep an eye on you, Jaden." said Mr. Shackleford the apartment manager.

"What about our belongings?" Jaden asked.

"We moved everything we could find in your previous apartments. We can take you to look to make sure nothing was forgotten." our Japanese History teacher, Mr. Hamada said.

"Is it okay, if we go in the morning?" Jaden asked. "I'd like to get a bit of rest first."

"Do what you need to do, you two. You can go look in your previous apartments at the time of your choice." Ms. Shimono, our Economics teacher, said with a smile. "Oh, and Serena. Don't be too rough with him." she whispered with a smirk.

"Eh!?" I exclaimed and then turned around to the sound of Jaden coughing like crazy.

Jaden, who had been drinking an iced tea and was eating an Anpan (あんパン), suddenly spit out his tea and started coughing when he heard* what Ms. Shimono had said. (*Very sensitive. hearing. He/I can hear sounds up to 16,000 hertz)

We ran over to him and gave him a few pats on his back which seemed to have helped him out.

"I'm better now. Thank you. I don't think I needed to hear that." He said with a slight smile.

Cindy looked at me in surprise. "He smiled?"

"More like a smirk but I still count it but you should have seen his reaction when he saw we only had one bed."

Serena and her two friends laugh at the thought of how flustered Jaden had gotten over the sight of the single bed.

 _In a run-down looking house somewhere in eastern Edmonton._

 _Jaden's POV_

I open my eyes to find myself not in a hospital room but in an unfamiliar room and bound down to a very soft bed. I tried and thought who could have brought me to this place instead of a hospital. My mind immediately jumped, and I began to worry if Serena and the kids survived.

"Oh, you're finally awake." I heard a female voice say. I immediately knew who she was from the sound of her voice. "It has been three days since I brought you here."

"Hello again, Samantha."

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
